


30 Views of a Villian

by Ryshili



Series: 30 Theme Villian [2]
Category: Persona 4
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-02-06
Updated: 2013-02-06
Packaged: 2017-11-28 10:00:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/673148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ryshili/pseuds/Ryshili
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Collection of Adachi-centric drabbles done to a challenge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Unbearable anguish

It's always like this, isn't it? 

You try to run and be lost to the truth in the world, you don't want to think. Just look at how much you are torn up. The feelings just seethe out of you, every time you look through those files, take a gulp of that tasteless piss of a drink, just how much you cling to having someone give you attention, and be at your side.

I see you shamefully turn away from her picture, each time you're drunk. It doesn't matter how far gone you are, you always remember. The hurt look on your face, but you're so lost, so broken. A strong man torn down by his heart, those silly, petty feelings.

And I drink it all in with each swig of my own.


	2. Shards of glass, glittering like diamonds

Nothing he said was believable. How could it be? TVs? Shadows? Another world... None of it would be believable in court. Criminally insane, that could be the only judgement on him. 

His sanity lays there out in the open to be judged. It was fragile to begin with, but deadly and hidden behind lies. It's broken, razor sharp edges as they glint in the lights as questions rain down on him. It's too much to watch, it's too much to bear. 

The betrayal, the loss, but he can't help but see how much he had treasured this man. His mind is in pieces, yet why does it seem like it was like precious stones, now fogging over into dark black coal.


	3. Red, White, Black

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They play rough.

A rough tug on the red tie bringing lips crashing into each other, open and parted, sharing the taste of burning ash and cheap liquor. It's always rushed, it's always fast, it's always a blur. Cardinal desire, flushed and heated. Gentleness thrown out as bites and scratches are given to the aggressor, lapping at the blood trickling in the kiss. 

Rough hands tear at buttons on the wrinkled, white dress shirt. A few torn off, a few unbuttoned, it doesn't matter, as long as it spreads itself to show pale flesh. Predatory hands sliding over the warming skin, touching, rubbing, finding their way to the small nubs of flesh hardening under their touch. 

Somehow it's all moved toward the couch, a shove making the smaller one fall to the seat as the aggressor's hands now are darting to the belt which keeps the offending black material in place, hindering further action. The smaller trying to help, only getting the answer of a hand grabbing his own in place against the back of the seat. He lifts as the clasps are undone, as the black pants are unceremoniously shed, revealing the pale, but flushed gift standing up in its prime. The cold air hitting makes him take in a breath, but warmth envelopes him, his hands free, as he gets ravished by the aggressors hungry mouth. It doesn't take long, it never does, not with such fever coursing through his body. 

Shuts his eyes tight, the world is black.   
Edging close, then bursting into white.  
His face and member burn red with blood and heat as his breath is caught with a sloppy grin.


	4. Go outside and shut the door

The door opened after the sound of rustling keys. The two men entered, slipping off their shoes at the door. It had been long day just dealing with a petty theft case. Why couldn't people let this small place just be simple and quiet?

"Go ahead and go sit down over there, I need to go check on Nanako..." He didn't even bother to get a response as he went to his daughter's room.

He opened the door slowly, not wanting to wake her up. She was sleeping, holding a teddy-bear close, and she had obviously kicked the blanket off. Quietly he makes his way over to her and gently tucked her back in. Hearing her peaceful breathing and her serene look just makes his heart well up. Leaning down, carefully he gives her a kiss on the forehead. He loves her, he just knows he's a terrible father... He sighs.

He left the door with a small crack of light to pour in, and he makes his way back to his almost forgotten guest. The smile on his face turns sour as he notices Adachi has made himself quite at home, with a Sapporo in his hand and already looking buzzed.

"Nanako-chan sleeping sound, sir?"

The older man just gave a grunt in answer as he opened the refrigerator to grab himself some beer himself. Just one drink before bed, just some company for a small while. Adachi already had told him he lived close by in one of the apartments, so at least no other responsibilities would be there for the night. He sat down, not paying attention to the fact Adachi's gaze was transfixed on him rather than the news on TV.

The time of just joking quietly, watching a nighttime show, and sipping at their beers went by both quickly and slow. It was good to just relax once in a while, it felt nice to have someone around to converse with, even if it was this goofy rookie.

Glancing at the time, and how he felt tired enough to sleep sound, his attention turned to Adachi. "I think it is time for you to go home, I'll see you in the office tommor---," The black haired man was turned toward him still, a look on his face he hadn't seen yet. It was off, seemed unlike him. Maybe it was just the time of the night or the alcohol, but the look was intense and too focused. And seemed to be getting closer.

"What are you--"

In that moment, there was shock. The younger cop lazily grasped Dojima's tie and pulled himself close, his lips coming into contact with his. Only a split second and Adachi received a punch to the side of his head.

"Out. Go outside, and shut the door. NOW."

The buffoon held his head, as he swiftly put on his shoes and left quickly, not questioning. He glanced in as he shut the door, seeing Dojima red with fury... and perhaps flustered.

Dojima swore he saw a grin.


	5. Foundation

Pulling up to the gas station, Dojima slowly settled the car next to the pump as the gas attendant seemingly happily approached the car. (Noone should be that happy to work at such a dead-end job.)

"Going inside and grabbing a pack." A gruff, but to the point statement. (Why did he always seem so grumpy?)

The slender man got out from the left of the car, stretching his legs and arms into the air. He glanced at the attendant, yet another new face. The hair was strange and white, and was that... red eyes? (Was the person... what was it, albino? No wonder they shaded their eyes with the cap.)

"Pleasant day out isn't it?" A warm smile was given as the pump was placed gently into the tank.

Fingers scratched at the back of the black mop of hair as he feigned uneasiness on what to say. "I...suppose so?" This only brought out a chuckle from person.

"I don't mean to make you nervous. You must be new as well, I haven't seen you around before until recently on patrol. It's a nice town, you'll enjoy it." The attendant extended their hand. "It's a pleasure to meet you."

"A pleasure as well.. uh... my name is Adachi Tohru." , Adachi quickly gave a shake, not really caring no name was given. (Should just getting back into the car to not have to deal with this stu--)

It was that instant that a bolt seemed to course through his veins. The air felt heavy and his throat clenched up. His hand was now free, but he recoiled slightly away as if he was attacked. His head pulsed of a dull headache, and his sight seemed to darken. He felt as though he was slightly shaking. (What...just--)

"Are you feeling alright Adachi-san?" (Was that... a smirk?) He quickly looked away, unsure of how to react and heard the thud of the pump being returned.

He only gave a sheepish smile and nodded, and was saved from any further response as Dojima came back. "Get in the car, rookie."

As they drove off, he glanced back. The attendant no longer there.


End file.
